1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly to a lens connector-testing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, packing of electrical components has become small-scaled, lightweight and high density, thus the electrical products are being developed toward light, thin, short and small direction. At present, not only digital cameras and video cameras but also more and more portable electrical products such as mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), MP3 and so on have the photographing or recording function.
Generally, the portable electrical product having the photographing or recording function employs a lens module to electrically connect a camera lens and an inner circuit board. Wherein the lens module includes a lens connector and a lens. When installing the lens module in the electrical product, the lens connector is welded onto the inner circuit board of the electrical product, and then it is needed to test the conductive state between the lens connector and the lens. If the test result is non-conductive state of the lens connector and the lens, the lens module will be not able to normally work. So the whole lens module will be destroyed and removed, and will be replaced as a new module. Whereas maybe only one part of the lens connector is damaged, replacing and abandoning the whole lens module can result in increasing the costs of manufacture and repair, wasting time and reducing the manufacture efficiency. Therefore, in order to ensure that the lens module can normally work, it is needed to test the conductivity of the lens connector and the lens before the lens connector is welded onto the inner circuit board.
Prior lens connector-testing device mainly adopts a vertical inserting structure, which not including a lens connector-fixing structure, and a testing probe is fixedly mounted on a base. But this prior lens connector-testing device cannot ensure the testing probe to exactly contact with the contact of the lens connector thereby resulting in a heavy operation and a low testing efficiency. Furthermore, when the probe is inserted into the lens connector, the probe is easily deformed or even destroyed under the pressure function of the lens connector, so that affecting the testing circuit connection between the probe and the contact of the lens connector and directly affecting the testing accuracy. Moreover, because the testing probe is fixedly mounted on the base, the testing probe cannot match with other contacts of lens connector having different layouts. Thus the prior lens connector-testing device can test only single type of lens connector.